Doppleganger Blood
by Starlight Angel 12
Summary: Set in season 3. Elena signs a blood deal with Klaus. She leaves Mystic falls with him, and he never hurts her family or friends. But what happens when there is more to the deal than Klaus let on? Will Damon be able to save Elena? Will she want to be saved? Read. Review. Recommend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know some people hate reading big Authors Notes (it took me forever to find out what A/N stood for, but I did it!) but I promise, just one big one now, and then it will be really small ones at the end. **

**So I'm Star, hello to readers. My blog is on my bio, read it and weep. **

**JK. **

**My blog will have updates of this if I decide to post, I don't know. **

**And now the story! **

**Disclaimer: I can't own TVD. I tried. L.J. Smith said no. :'(**

**Summary: Set in season 3. Elena signs a blood deal with Klaus. She leaves Mystic falls with him, and he never hurts her family or friends. But what happens when there is more to the deal than Klaus let on? Will Damon be able to save Elena? Will she want to be saved? Read. Review. Recommend. **

**Chapter 1 **

He stood leaning against my doorway, with a casual smirk in his face. He was the enemy, I knew that, but I couldn't help but think inappropriate thoughts about him. He was beautiful, powerful, and lethal. As his eyes bored into mine, we shared a moment so intimate, so amazing it could only be described as perfect. There was only one single thing that stopped it from being special.

The hand he had around my brother's neck.

"Jeremy." I breathed, taking a step forward on instinct, before realizing what I was doing, and halting my movements.

"Care to invite me in?" Klaus asked, his face triumphant, he knew I had no choice.

"No El-." Jeremy's voice was cut off by the restricting hand cutting off his air supply.

And so I uttered two words that changed everything.

"Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG I am completely blown away! I didn't even think I would get a follow on this story and I have 3 in the first hours! Everyone's reviews blew me away, and made my day. **

**Quick note, in my version this is after rick said goodbye to everyone, and I'm saying Bonnie didn't go to him, so he is dead L**

**Sorry for me blathering on and on, no one cares about my authors notes, so on to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

He threw my brother in the door, following at a leisurely pace. I instantly flew to him, making sure he was breathing.

"Are you ok?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to ask.

"Fine, but I can't believe you let that creep in, I had my ring."

"Yes, but I don't want what happened to Rick happen to you." My voice wavered.

Klaus stood there watching our interaction with a bored expression on his face.

"Well I hate to interrupt family bonding time but I am on a schedule here." He drawled.

"What do you want Klaus."

"I need you, to come with me around the world, with no interference from your friends and family and those annoying Salvatore brothers."

That certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"Excuse me? For how long? Where? Why? Why should I?" My brain was in overdrive, trying to think why he needed me. It could be for his hybrids, but then why wouldn't he just drain a couple of bags to take with him?

"Well, it would be for the rest of your life, as I said it will be around the world as we will be travelling, I need you because as the doppelgänger you are useful in many different ways, and your blood is crucial for my hybrids. That is why I am going to make you a deal. You come with me, we get a no tracking spell put on you, and no one follows, and your family and friends will be left alone. I'm being nice luv, I could just take you by force, and kill your brother after taking off the neat little ring he has there. "He had the audacity to sound like he was being generous.

"My sister isn't going anywhere with you!" I ignored my brother.

"You won't hurt them?"

"You have my word."

"What? Not happening Elena. No way." I kneeled down next to him and took his vervain bracelet off.

Klaus zoomed over and looked straight in Jeremy's eyes, "You will stay here until noon, and you will tell everyone that Elena decided to live on her own without any supernatural interruption." Jeremy nodded and went to watch television, staring transfixed at the screen.

"Shall we go luv?" I nodded, following him out the door.

**A/N: J I have an amazing new contest! Whoever comes up with the best title for my story gets to be a character and a shoutout! Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I officially love you people! So many reviews, so many follows! I decided to update because my friend told me she would stake me if I didn't. But here it is. Sorry it is so late, homework is killing my ass! (Right FirePheonix?) Whateves. On to the Klaus!**

His hand crushed mine, in a possessive controlling manner. We walked the short distance to his car parked down the street. Well, car wasn't the right word to describe it. It was amazing. The style was classic, yet chic and modern. He caught me staring.

"Stunning, isn't it? One of a kind. I designed it with an old friend back in the 20's, before I met Stefan. Speaking of the kind Salvatore, we need to make sure him, his brother, or any of your witch friends don't come looking." He opened the door of the car for me, almost like a gentleman. We drove down the street until his mansion of a house came into view.

"Why are we here?" My voice sounded strong, though I was anything but.

"I just need to pick up a few things, and we need to do something about the witch problem."

You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

I won't. Come." We climbed the steps to enter his elegant foyer, which led into the living room. A girl sat there, around my age. She had blond hair flowing down her back, with the most stunning blue eyes I had ever seen.

"This is Kristen. She is coming with us when we travel. She will disable tracking on you, and perform the ritual." My head spun.

"What ritual! What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes met mine.

"A blood deal. We will sign in blood our arrangement, and so even if your friends find us, you will be unable to leave. The deal will make you immortal, but you will never be able to be more than a few miles away from me. "It seemed so simple, yet not.

"Excuse me! Immortal! I will not be a vampire! And I will certainly not be tied to you for the rest of my life!" He had to be crazy; it was the only answer to this madness.

"You won't be a vampire. You will be completely immortal, like me, without the nasty side effects of being a vampire. If you don't want to sign the deal your brother might find himself without a head." He answered with a calm expression.

I sank onto a couch next to Kristen, who was looking sympathetic. I got the feeling she wasn't there by choice either. She was so small, so scared.

I strengthened my resolve. I had to do it.

"Fine, what is necessary for this deal?"

He motioned to the table, where a scroll sat.

"This is the only blood deal scroll in the world. I have kept it for years, waiting for when I would use it. Now Kristen here will chant some words, and cut our hands. We will both touch our fingers to our blood, and then touch the scroll. That is it. You may feel some changes as your body adapts."

We did exactly that, and as I touched the scroll. Power filled me. It burned. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't make a sound, let alone move.

I felt strong. Powerful. Like I was indestructible. There was also a pull, compelling me towards one person; Klaus.

He looked at me with surprise.

"Wow."

**A/N: And I'll leave it there! Like? No like? Tell me your thoughts! The title contest was close, really close, but I choose Doppelganger Blood. I love it, it's so perfect. Shoutout to Kristen! Thank you for the kind reviews! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so big decision time! Everyone who reviewed said 1 a week, but everyone who PM'd said 1 every 2 weeks. It was actually a tie. But I've decided to do 1 every 2 weeks, and make the chapters like super-duper long! My schedule just works best that way. But if I get a bunch of awesome thoughtful reviews, I might update a quick one ahead of schedule. Bribery. I will stop at nothing :) Everyone wanted K point of view so you're welcome!

Without further ado, Klaus!

Klaus POV

It was… indescribable. All thoughts, all plans, they suddenly revolved around her. She had always been a beautiful girl, all the Petrova's were enticing and gorgeous, but something was different. Her olive skin glowed, and her soft, chocolate hair made me want to run my fingers through it. Kristen had told me to expect this, but I never thought it would be this strong.

"What did you do to me?" her voice was small, hoarse, but brave nonetheless.

"I fixed you. You were a broken record, fated to pine after two brothers for eternity, never truly giving your heart to either. Eventually you would have turned, died, or both. Now you are free."

Free? This is what you call free? I am trapped forever with you! I will never be able to die! My friends, family, most of them will perish, and I can only watch. I will never be able to see my parents, or Jenna, or Rick, or John, even if we weren't on the best of terms! You haven't freed me, you have enslaved me."

I took a calming breath.

"Well it is undoable, and you can't kill yourself because of your ultimate immortality, so I guess you'll just have to get over it, luv. You are stronger than common vampires, but an original is stronger, especially your blood mate. This scroll was created in more… primitive times, so the male is given more power than the female."

Her face turned bitter.

"Bastard."

"Lovely use of language, but we have to go." I started out the door.

"No!" Her eyes glared at me, daring me to challenge her.

"Ok. Come Kristen." My response had definitely shocked her.

"But before I leave Elena, you are not allowed to go near or contact in any way any person in Mystic Falls."

"Uh huh, I sure will." She rolled her eyes at me before blurring away.

She will learn.

**EPOV **

Asshole. As if I'll actually listen to him. I ran towards the Salvatore house, relishing in my new strength and speed, but a few meters away from it I stopped. My feet wouldn't let me advance at all. Klaus had told me I couldn't go near them. Stupid blood deal. Stupid me for signing it.

As I turned around to try somewhere else, there was a very sharp pain in my head. An immense pull was pulling me to Klaus. I was sure of it. I was running so fast that everything was a blur, and I wasn't controlling my actions. I just needed the pain to stop. I ran until I met up with his car, parked on the side of the road, him leaning casually against it.

"Decided to come with us luv?"

"I hate you."

"Noted, now get in the car." He opened my door for me, waiting expectantly.

I was considering being obstinate, but my feet carried me in anyways. Fucking blood bond.

He walked around to the other side and said joyfully, "To New Orleans we go."

**A/N: It should be longer, but I wanted to end it there. I need a cover for my story. Anyone good at editing? FirePheonix is. Will you FirePheonix? If anyone else would like to help me PM me please!**

**Follows= Love**

**Favourites= Extreme Love**

**Reviews= I love you so much it's creepy **

**Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all, good news! I have a spectacularly amazing beta HCookie. She is fixing the worse parts of my little creation, and making it more presentable for you. This chapter is short, but I think I've realized I suck at long chapters, so normally they should be a little longer than this. **

Chapter 5

EPOV

We boarded a plane, and flew the long ride to New Orleans. I sat next to Kristen, and asked questions to learn more about why she was here, and how she had come to know Klaus. She told me that she had been raised with her family until they were slaughtered by Klaus, and then she was immediately taken prisoner because of her immense power. I just knew that Kristen was compelled to do as he asked. Her answers made my blood boil, reminding me of how much of a monster Klaus Mikaelson really was.

We landed in the small New Orleans airport. Klaus gripped my hand, a gesture that would've been affectionate and loving- had it been done by anyone else. Our trio walked out of the terminal, and a car was waiting for us at the curb.

The massive mansion was just on the edge of town. With elegant architecture and high ceilings, I truly adored the large abode. The living room contained a mixture of styles that flowed and ebbed beautifully with all of the different components inside the large home.

"Now, love... your room is down this hallway, and is the first one on the left. Elena, our room is at the end of this hall."

"What?! What do you mean, 'Our room'?! That's not happening." He was out of his goddamned mind if he thought I would actually…

"C'mon, darling! You'll share a room with me, and you will be in that bed- with me- every single night."

Well, I guess that settles it.

Huffing, I stormed past him. I followed Klaus' directions, and threw open the double doors to our bedroom.

The room was… breathtaking, to say the least. The floors were dark hardwood, and the bed was king sized with a white canopy, and blood red curtains. Fitting. That was my main thought. It just screamed Klaus.

"I take it the room is to your liking?" The Hybrid asked this while striding purposefully into the room.

"Yes."

"Good, because it is getting extremely late- and I am exhausted."

I really didn't want to get into bed with him, even if all we did was sleep.

"Really? I'm not. I think I'll go explore the town for a little while."

"Fine. You must be back by midnight." His tone brooked no argument.

"Sure, whatever you say." I was already heading for the door.

"Wait a moment, love." Klaus dug into his pocket, and pulled out a leather wallet. From it, he selected a bundle of money. "Here." He replied, handing me more cash than I could ever spend.

"Klaus, I don't need that much!"

"Take it, woman," Klaus said teasingly. He closed the door on me before I could say no. I brushed it off, and ventured into the heart of New Orleans.

The city was huge, filled with colorful lights and beautiful music that made me feel alive for once. I strolled down the street until I came across a bar that looked promising. Music was playing loudly, and everyone was laughing. I walked up to the bar, and a young woman around my age walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Sophie, what can I get you?"

"Bourbon, please." I could sense power radiating off of her. I felt the same thing from Kristen, but I had figured I was just being paranoid.

Sophie brought my drink, and I nursed it slowly, savoring the alcohol burning my throat. It washed my worries away.

"So, what brings you to New Orleans?" She asked.

"I'm here with my… friend, Klaus." Sophie stiffened.

"Odd name. His last wouldn't happen to be Mikaelson, would it?"

"Yeah, it is." I scoped out her reaction. "You know him?"

"You could say that. He doesn't like the people I hang out with."

"Witches, then, I'm guessing?" Sophie looked at me sharply.

"What are you?" I told her how I had come to be here in New Orleans, and when I got to the part about the blood deal, she gasped.

"Blood deals haven't been used for over thousands of years. You must be really special for him to sign one with you."

We were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Sophie, what does one have to do to get a drink around here?"

Sophie stood up abruptly, and glared at the man. She clearly hated him with a passion.

"Marcel."

A/N: And that is it! Again, not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's a filler chapter and I don't want it too long. Reviews make my day!

Star


	6. Chapter 6

Marcel walked into the bar confidently, as if he owned the world. He led a large group of men, and it was obvious that he was their leader.

"What do you want?" Sophie's voice was ice cold.

"Geez, Soph. That was harsh. I guess you're still not over that thing we had with your sister. Either way, I'll have a beer and some of that world famous gumbo of yours."

Much to my distaste, he sat only a couple of seats away from me. I leaned the other way, as he still hadn't seen my face. I didn't want him to see me, just in case he somehow knew Katherine.

"Hey beautiful...I haven't seen you around here before." I slowly lifted my eyes to his. He gasped, and his dark eyes lit up in excitement.

"Katherine! It's been so long! I knew you would come back!" Marcel pressed his lips to mine roughly. His arms pinned mine, and he seemed to ignore the resistance I was putting up. That is, until a sharp pain in my chest and his forced him to release me.

"What the fu-." He cut himself off when he saw a figure blur into the room.

"Marcel, my former friend. It's been a while." Klaus tilted his head as a wistful smile formed on his face. It disappeared just as quickly. "Stay away from her, or I'll rip your heart out." With that he rushed to me and picked me up, despite my protests that I was fine.

"Hush. You aren't to say anything until we get back." He ordered without looking at me. I attempted to tell him where to shove that particular comment, but no words came.

"Compelled yourself a girlfriend, Klaus?" Marcel let his presence be known.

"No. If you must know, you insufferable idiot, she is my blood mate."

"Impossible. There hasn't been a blood mating ritual in centuries."

"Well, there was." Klaus paused in thought. " I'll have to catch up to you later, mate. I'm feeling quite tired." He shot me a devilish look.

Shit.

Without waiting for a response from Marcel, he sped to our house, ignoring my silent protests to be let down.

I wasn't set down until we reached the master bedroom. Klaus dropped me unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Klaus, I absolutely refuse to get in bed with you!" I started, but he cut me off with a glare.

"Silence! I told you to be careful. But no, you just had to happen upon the king of New Orleans- the ONE vampire who would know your face! I have tried to be nice and patient, allowing you to be free, but no more! You are confined to the grounds until we leave this city in 2 weeks' time!" By the end of his rant, Niklaus' face was red, and he was panting heavily.

"…" I attempted to say something. Knowing me, it was probably something patronizing, but no sound came out. This all thanks to Klaus' words. The bond apparently took every word seriously. I stored that thought away for future reference.

Good. You shouldn't be speaking right now anyway, A voice chimed in my head.

"Klaus?" I said aloud.

Quite obviously. Our bond lets us communicate, and lets me be privy to the thoughts in that head of yours. I'm basically reading every thought you have, since I am such an important thing in your life now. Even the voice in my head was incredibly cocky.

Deciding it was best to just ignore him, I opened the wardrobe across the room, not surprised to find clothes my size. Selecting a modest nightie, and changing in the bathroom, I grabbed a blanket off of the bed and settled down on the floor. It wasn't very comfortable, but anything was better than being next to him.

Everything suddenly became dizzy, and I found myself on the bed regardless.

"You aren't to move off that bed until I say so." Klaus called this over his shoulder as he stripped to his boxers. I soon felt the bed dip as he lay behind me, resting an arm on my waist as we spooned.

How am I ever going to get away from him? I thought to myself.

You aren't. His mental voice boomed with finality.

A/N: Short chapter, and it's been awhile, but everything is kind of hectic right now. As always, the biggest thanks possible to my amazing beta HCookie! Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! Updates will be sporadic for a while, so bear with me. Thanks to all of the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows!

Luv Star!


End file.
